Not a Dream
by k-tiraam
Summary: //AU// Sesshoumaru Yamamoto broke up his relationship with his 5th girlfriend. And now, he doesn't wish for a new relationship... /One-shot/Sesshou&Rin/mentions of InuxKag/Written for Goddess Rhiannon!/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!


**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_** and its characters are properties of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc., Viz Communication Inc., Sunrise, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. **However, I do own this story and the original characters that will appear in the story. **

**Writer's note:** Hmm, though I wrote this fic for the first time months ago, re-written this on last month… only NOW I managed to post it here! With another fic as well… Oh boy. Again, I apologize for my lateness. I've been busy with my work and stuff that goes on in my life now. I GET TO BEGIN MY STUDYING ON JANUARY 2006! XD

**Pairings:** Sesshoumaru & Rin / Inuyasha x Kagome / Kouga + Kagome

**Rating: T**

**Category: One-shot, drama, romance, AU**

**Fiction note:** Complete AU, no demons, but Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru will have their silver hairs. Sesshoumaru Yamamoto broke up his relationship with his 5th girlfriend. And now, he doesn't wish for a new relationship…

**Dedicated to: _Goddess Rhinnon_**. (Again.) I promised to her that I would write 2 fics for her, about Sesshoumaru & Rin. This one, though, is different from the other fic I wrote for her.

* * *

An Inuyasha AU Fanfiction

**_Yume ja nai_  
"Not a Dream"**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

"Nani?" A young man with a long silver-hair (which was in a low ponytail) yelled into the phone. "You gotta be kidding me!"

A woman in the kitchen heard her husband shout and peeked from the doorway. She was pregnant with their first child and she was on her fourth month now. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

The man – Inuyasha – gave her the look "wait for a moment" and continued talking into the phone. "Okay, fine. I'll talk with him… Even though I don't like the idea of talking with him, but I'll see what I can get from him. Yeah, talk yah later, Miroku. Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone, grumbling under his breath before stomping his way to upstairs, leaving his wife at the kitchen.

"Inuyasha? What's going on? Why did Miroku-kun phone you? Is it about the job or something?"

"Hm?" The silver-haired man turned around. "No, it's not about the work. It was about **him**."

"Him? Kouga-kun? Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha growled, "No, it was **not** Kouga! (That guy's even MORE trouble now that we're married.) It was about Sesshoumaru."

"Oh no. Don't tell me that he broke up with his latest girlfriend…?" She sighed.

"Yeah."

"He really should stop doing that to himself."

"I know; this is starting to become annoying."

"Can I come with you?"

"Hmm… Sure, why not, Kagome. If he won't talk to me, he **might** talk to **you**. You being his sister-in-law and all…"

Kagome giggled. "It's not that you two **can't** talk to each other, it's that you **refuse** to talk decently."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled again, as he stepped closer to his pregnant wife, touching her stomach. "Are you sure you should…?"

"Inuyasha, I may be pregnant but I'm NOT an invalid. Besides, the baby's not going to be born at this very moment, you know."

Inuyasha chuckled, and softly kissed her on her forehead. God, how he loves his wife; so full of life and spirit. His type of a woman.

* * *

It took them about an hour and a half to arrive to the huge, old western looking mansion. Jaken, the Yamamoto family's old butler, came to see them and guided them to the living room, in which Inuyasha's older **half**-brother was at the moment. He was dressed into his "normal" clothes – if you can call a white button-up shirt and gray khaki pants that would fit for a dinner party, normal. He was sitting on an armchair, drinking on his coffee and looking at the fireplace with an expressionless look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama and his wife are here to see you."

"Hn. You might as well show their way back as well…" Sesshoumaru murmured quietly but they heard his words.

"Hell no, Sesshoumaru! I didn't drive all this way here for nothing!" Inuyasha barked while helping Kagome to sit down on a chair. Kagome winched at his shouting – who wouldn't, if someone is right next to you, shouting out loud?

"It was not my idea to have you here, "brother"."

"Grr, I didn't exactly find this joyful either… but Miroku asked me to see you after…"

"After I, yet again, broke off with my girlfriend… the **fifth** one, that is."

Inuyasha was about to say something nasty when Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "As matter of fact, yes, Sesshoumaru-san. Miroku-kun asked us to come here to see you and that… um, to see that you're alright."

The older man took a quick look at the married couple. "I am fine, as you can see, so you can now leave me be." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"Don't you even think about throwing us out! Not until you've told us what happened between you and Reiko?"

"My, my, Inuyasha, I never knew that you were the one for gossips." Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger half-brother.

"You're **really** pissing me off, _yarou_!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth together.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded at him quickly before she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru again. "Please, Sesshoumaru-san… wouldn't you like to talk about it?"

Sesshoumaru stared at them for a while, when he finally sighed in annoyance and defeat. Kagome sure was as stubborn as his half-brother. It's a wonder they have managed to stay together since high school. Ah, they were perfect for each other, so it made Sesshoumaru feel a bit nauseous – or was it jealousy? Who knows?

"I can say that this time, it was not my fault. Reiko was at fault. I cannot trust my emotions on someone, who keeps cheating me behind my back and spending almost all my money for her own amusement."

"Oh?" Inuyasha leaned on the armchair, behind of Kagome, with his eyebrow up. "Gee, that's too bad fer ya, Sesshoumaru. I guess you're having bad luck with women."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at her husband and pulled his ear to shut him up.

"Itee! Woman! What do ya think yer doing?"

"Put a sock on it!" Kagome turned her attention back to annoyed Sesshoumaru; she felt a bit embarrassed of Inuyasha's behavior. "Hehehee… Gomen nasai…"

"Hm. It's quite alright. After all, this is my brother's normal behavior."

'_He really pisses me off! One day, I'm gonna show him!'_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist. "Kagome! We're leaving! There's no point talking since he doesn't want us here!"

"Eh? But, Inuyasha! We just got here!"

"Yeah, so? We're going!" Inuyasha helped Kagome up from the chair and was leading her at the huge doors. Just before they stepped outside, Kagome stopped by the doorway, looking behind.

"Sesshoumaru-san, despite of all the bad luck, you shouldn't give up. One day, you will find the one with whom you love to share your life with. The one that will make you feel warm and genuinely happy. Not only that, but she will love you as you're, not because of the fame and money."

"Grr, c'mon, Kagome! Let's get going!"

"Ah! Mou! Inuyasha! You jerk! Is this the way you treat your PREGNANT wife! You just wait until we get home!"

The doors were shut with a force, and so Sesshoumaru was left alone. The words Kagome spoke out to him still dwelled in his mind; "someone who will love him as himself, not because of his reputation".

Hoo. That will be the day.

* * *

Few months later, after Inuyasha and Kagome's visit at Sesshoumaru's mansion, in a restaurant named "Crescent", a fairly new waitress had just started working there and already has fair mount of male admirers from there – both customers and co-workers.

"Rin! The order for table 23 is ready!" The chef shouted out for the young woman over her twenties. Her eyes were warm brown and her hair dark, which was in a high ponytail and she dressed into her working outfit; black knee-lengthened skirt, high heels, white shirt, black vest and white apron.

"Hai! I'll be right there!" Rin answered back quickly before turning her attention at the old couple, wishing them good day at the restaurant and then going back to work. "Rin is here!" Rin joked with a wide smile on her face. The old chef chuckled at Rin childish tactics. She sure was quite a character.

"Well then, Rin. These are for the table 23. And please, be polite to them. They are very important costumers and not to mention our regular ones."

"Don't you worry, Takahiro-san! I'll behave!" Rin smiled brightly and took the dinner plates.

The customers at table 23 were none other but Sesshoumaru and his co-worker from his company, Himura Kouga, talking about their process in the business at their computer company. Besides business, they talked some other things that concerned about their social lives.

"So I heard you're not interested in dating any woman for a while, eh?" Kouga sipped on his glass of wine.

"Hm. No. I do not see why I should go through it again."

"Geh. I hear yah, man. I wish I had a chance with Kagome… until that damn bastard took her away from me…" Kouga growled; he wasn't afraid speaking of Inuyasha that way and so openly in front of Sesshoumaru – him being Inuyasha's brother and all. "Well, I can still wait for the day, for Kagome come to her senses and then come for me after getting tired of her "husband"."

"Good luck on that. From what I've seen them together, their affection for each other is strong."

"Aw man! That really ticks me off!" Kouga's shoulders slumbered down. "By the way, all this time I've been working with you, I've never heard you say the word "love". What's up with that?"

Sesshoumaru looked elsewhere when Kouga asked the question, which made the dark haired man sweatdrop. Obviously, the silver-haired man didn't want to talk about it. The word "love" does have a deeper meaning for him – for Sesshoumaru – and which was also kind a sore subject for the well-known businessman.

Kouga could understand that. He too, had been in love and still is; with Kagome, since their junior high. Unfortunately for him, Kagome saw him no more than a friend and she was in love with Inuyasha and **married**. Even though she was currently married to his rival, Kouga won't stop hoping that one day Kagome would see him more than a friend. (Yeah right, as if that will ever happen.)

"Good day, gentlemen! Here's your dinner." A cheerful woman's voice said which made both men to look at the source of the voice. It was Rin, smiling at them. "I hope you'll enjoy your time here, at "Crescent". Enjoy your dinner!"

"Um, thanks. We'll. Boy, this was a fast service." Kouga commented.

"You're welcome, sir! Do you want anything else with the dinner?" Rin asked while placing the dinner plates before them.

"Er, not at this moment, no. Right, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga glanced at his business partner, who was currently observing the waitress before them. The dark haired man blinked his eyes twice. Did his eyes deceive him or was Sesshoumaru checking on the waitress?

"Well, if you need anything, just call for me or one of my friends here." Rin smiled at them one last time before she went to work. His face might be at the dinner plate, but Kouga knew that Sesshoumaru was actually looking at the waitress the whole time. So, the ice prince has once again caught someone into his eyes, without him even knowing it for sure.

Interesting.

He heard his business partner's low chuckle across the table as he was about to enjoy his dinner. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at Kouga, with an expression of "what" written over his face. But Kouga only shook his head in disbelief and resumed eating, chuckling quietly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rin's shocked voice rang loudly out across the restaurant. Both men looked at the direction where it came from and saw Rin in trouble with one of the male customers, who had her on his lap. Something about the sight made Sesshoumaru frown in annoyance, also making him feel protective.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart, why don't you join with us in dinner?" One of the drunken men asked, touching Rin that made her feel uncomfortable. "And for the rest of the night, if you catch my drift?"

"Iya da! I don't want to! Sir, please, let go of me!"

"Heh, don't be so tensed, darlin'. I know that you like all the attention. The way you move your hips, swinging it seductively…" the man who had Rin sitting on his lap whispered huskily into the young woman's ear. Rin shivered with disgust – why can't she find a man who **wouldn't** think of her as a slut?

"Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you to unhand the woman and let her do her work around here." A cool voice spoke out. Rin and the man looked up and what they saw was an annoyed Sesshoumaru, glaring down at the man. Rin's heart skipped a beat and a pink blush appeared over her cheeks.

"Hey, this is not your business, mister. This matters only to me and this woman here!"

"You call yourself a man? Disgraceful."

"Why you--!"

"Hey, fella. You should do as Sesshoumaru asked you do." Kouga appeared behind the taller man. "Or else he will call his lawyers to help out the lil' missy here to sue you for sexual harassment. Right?" Kouga looked at the puzzled-looking Rin, winking at her.

"Eh? H-hai…" Rin finally managed to say.

"Aah? S-Sesshoumaru? You mean that…?" One of the men at the table rose up quickly, suddenly looking worried.

"You know this man, Seiji?" The man who was still holding on Rin asked.

"Y-yes… he's Yamamoto Sesshoumaru, one of the richest men in Japan and youngest owner of Yamamoto Computer Company!"

"Nani? No way!"

"Hehehee… yes "way", fellas." Kouga smirked. "Now then… if you let go of the lady here, we will forget that this even happened. Although…" Kouga looked at the direction where the owner of the "Crescent" was coming, "I'm not so sure about the owner, if she's willing to forget this…"

"What is going on here?" The owner, Taiyajin Sango came with a rush, looking angry and annoyed of the fuss in her restaurant. "What is this all about?" Sango noticed in what sort of trouble Rin was in and she frowned – there was no place for her to be polite anymore. Not when the customers are ill-mannered toward her employees. "Good sir, from what I heard from my workers here that you've been behaving badly toward one of my waitresses. I've no choice but to ask you pay your bill here and then leave this restaurant immediately! From this day on, you've been banned from here for time being!"

"What?" The man rose up quickly, finally letting go of Rin, who fell into Sesshoumaru's arms. "You can't do that! Do you know who I am?"

"Sir, I know who you're and frankly, I don't care a damn! Even though you're a customer here, that does not mean that you can behave as you will forward my workers here! I won't tolerate any of it! Security!" Two huge men in tuxedos came after her shout. "Would you be kind and lead these men to the door? And oh, please ask them to pay for their dinner and drinks here?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The security did as they were told to and led the men away from their table and out of Sango's sight.

With them gone, Sango turned her attention at flustered Rin who was currently in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Rin? Are you alright now?"

"H-hai!" Rin sprung up from Sesshoumaru's arms to face her boss. The redness over her face hasn't left her still, and now she can feel her ears become warm as well. How embarrassing.

Sango smiled at her. "Glad to hear it." The older woman looked at Sesshoumaru. "And thank you, for helping her out, Sesshoumaru-san. It was good to see you as well."

"Hm? Do you know me?"

"Of course. Not only that you're one of our regular customers, but I once met you at Kagome-chan's wedding."

"Hmm… so that's where I once saw you before. Whenever I have the chance to see you, I keep trying to remember where else I've seen you."

"Unh! I was responsible of the food and the cake at the wedding."

"Ah. Well, you did well back then." Sesshoumaru commented politely.

"Arigatou." Sango bowed slightly. "Now then, Rin. Do you think you're capable to work for the rest of the day?"

"Eh? Y-yes. Yes, I am." The younger woman said bravely.

Sango admired Rin's courage, and she nodded at Rin. "Very well then. But nonetheless, please take a little break before continuing with your work."

"Yes, Ma'am."

From that point, the rest the day went well for all of them.

* * *

"Are you sure, you're alright, Rin-chan?" One of other waitresses asked at the locker room. "It must've been quite an experience for you what happened today?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, Setsuko-san! Really, I am!"

"That's good to hear!"

"Hey, I heard that Sesshoumaru-sama came to the rescue! Is that true, Rin-chan? Oooh! How cool!"

"Aah! Kyoko-san!" Rin sweatdropped at the sudden appearance of the pink-haired woman. "A-ah, well…"

"Did you know that he's single again? Aah, if only he would turn his eyes at me whenever he comes here to eat…" Kyoko dreamily said, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"You don't have a chance," a mature woman's voice said out loud, making all three of them to look at her. "No chances at all. Not the way Sesshoumaru-san was looking at Rin today."

"Eeh?" Both Setsuko and Kyoko exclaimed together. "Uso!"

Rin blinked her eyes in shock. "M-me?"

"That's right, chibi. You. It's kinda amazing that he even looked at you, after many break-ups with his previous girlfriends. Especially after the latest break-up with the famous model, Mizuhara Reiko."

"You must be joking, Aya!" Setsuko and Kyoko said at the same time.

"No, I don't joke." Aya said calmly. "Not my style, you know."

"Ooh!" Kyoko sat down, her hand placed on her forehead dramatically. "Oh, Rin has all the luck! Having the most wanted man in Japan after her…"

"Anoo, minna-san! It could be a mistake! Surely you can't believe that a man like Sesshoumaru-san would actually be interested in me…?" Rin tried to explain, but it was useless. Kyoko and Setsuko were sulking over their bad luck with men and Aya, well, she left before things got out of the hand.

Rin sweatdropped once more. This sure is an interesting place.

* * *

Few more weeks passed since the incident at the "Crescent" – Rin still remained working in there, and kept seeing Sesshoumaru almost every week, during Tuesdays and Fridays. Once and a while she kept him company and talked with him. At first it was a one-way talking, but in time, Sesshoumaru began to talk with her as well; about their lives and stuff that they were interested in.

What surprised Sesshoumaru that not only that Rin was interested of becoming a teacher but she was an orphan also. This meant that she had no one to relay on and to help her with her education, so she had to work hard to earn enough money for her education. The silver haired business man was impressed of her determination.

As days went by, Rin became more and more interested of Sesshoumaru. Not only that but she was also starting having feelings for him as well. She wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Why can't you just ask her out?" Kouga asked feeling annoyed of Sesshoumaru's way to dodge the every chance he had to go out on a date with Rin.

"Because." Sesshoumaru mumbled absently as he looked through the documents.

"Because… you're afraid that Rin will turn out be just like the women before her, eh? That's bull and you know it! Rin's a nice woman! You once said it so!"

Sesshoumaru looked over the papers and stared at Kouga. "I did? I do not recall any of that…"

Kouga frowned. "You did. Few days ago."

"Hmm… I do not recall it."

"Deny all you want, Sesshoumaru. But you can't escape the truth when it hits yah. You're interested of her." Kouga sighed and walked out of the room. For a moment, Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door before placing the papers on the table, sighing tiredly. Denial? Him? Most unlikely. Still, Kouga made an interesting point, though.

He has to do something about it.

* * *

"That's strange," Rin quietly said, Setsuko being the only one who heard her.

"What's strange?"

"Today's Friday, and Sesshoumaru-san hasn't come yet. It's almost 5 pm. He usually comes here to eat by then…"

"O-hohohoo? Someone's worried?" Setsuko teased the younger woman.

Rin blushed. "I-iie! I'm not worried! I'm just wondering!"

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, he hasn't been here for weeks, hasn't he?" Setsuko said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he's on a business trip or something."

"Yeah," Rin mumbled behind the tray, with worried look in her warm brown eyes.

"Aw, don't you worry with your pretty lil' head, Rin-chan. I'm sure he will be here on next week." Setsuko called her down, patting on Rin's head, which annoyed the younger woman. (All her co-workers treated her like a kid.)

But that didn't happen on next week or on next one. Third week came and still no sign of Sesshoumaru. Rin was starting to become worried about him. His absent was breaking her heart… just when she finally realized what was happening to her.

She had fallen in love with him.

When her shift ended, Rin backed her things and headed for her apartment, which was located few blocks away from the restaurant. It began to rain and Rin ran her away home so she wouldn't be completely soaked. Alas, it rained like dogs and she indeed became soaked, making her feel more miserable than she already was.

Just then, she saw a familiar looking car, a red sport car, coming at her. Suddenly, she herself didn't know why, she jumped into the car's way. Her arms held out forward for the driver to stop. Something inside of her told her that she had enough and she wanted to know why he had been avoiding her and not coming to the restaurant lately.

"Sesshoumaru-san! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widened slightly and he hit the breaks just in the nick of time, or else Rin would have been taken to the nearest hospital. First he felt annoyance, but when he had a good look at the person who made him stop so suddenly, his eyes some-what softened at the sight of her. Then he realized it was raining heavily out there and she was standing in the middle of the road, soaked to her bones. He left the engine on and stepped outside.

"Rin, what are you standing in the middle of the road, in a weather like this?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked the slight frown still remained over his face.

Rin panted heavily, to calm down her racing heart which was beating fast in her chest. Dear lords, was she terrified! Why on earth did she do so? "Sesshoumaru-san… I… I wanted to see you, Sesshoumaru-san! I…!"

Behind him, there was a line of cars tooting at them and waiting for to move on. Sesshoumaru frowned at them. No matter how much he wanted just to drive by her and leave her there, but the sight of her soaked, he couldn't ignore the fact that she might get sick from standing in the rain.

"Rin-san, get in. I'm taking you to my home."

"Eh? But… my home is just a block away from here…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine, I will take you there then."

Rin blushed. "Eeto, it's located at the other direction…"

"Just get in, Rin-san." Sesshoumaru went inside the car and opened the other door for Rin to step in. Rin quickly went to inside, not wanting to be in a chilly rain for a minute longer. As soon as Rin put the seat belt on, Sesshoumaru hit the floor and made a U turn – to which, Rin let out a mild shriek. To Rin's apartment, it only took few minutes to get there. Rin invited him to inside to warm up a bit.

"Would you like some coffee, Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Please." Sesshoumaru said as he looked his surroundings.

"H-hai! I will bring some towels for you to dry yourself! Just wait a moment!" Rin ran from the living room to get some towels for him. While she was gone, Sesshoumaru looked around bit. The apartment wasn't big but it was enough for Rin to live in it. There was a living room, bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen. The place looked… homey, with lots of flowers and plants in it. Rin sure loved taking care of different flowers and plants.

"Sesshoumaru-san? Here, I got a towel for you. I'll make some coffee now."

"Perhaps I should get going." Sesshoumaru said with a low voice as he dried up his silver hair.

"Eh? But Sesshoumaru-san…! What about the coffee? Not to mention that I want to speak with you, to ask you something."

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru peeked under the towel at her. "Speak with me? For what reason?"

"I…" Rin hid her reddened face behind her towel. "I… want to know, why you haven't been at the "Crescent" for weeks. I…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I've been busy with work, that's all. Therefore, I haven't been able to have my dinner at the restaurant."

"I've missed talking with you, Sesshoumaru-san!" Rin's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You've… missed me?" Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow went up at her.

Rin nodded, looking embarrassed and her face has turned red. "Yes… I… like talking with you, Sesshoumaru-san. Though you act so cold to the others, to me, you don't. All my time, at schools and sometimes at works, I've been mistreated by other men, as if I'm a price for them. But you… you don't. You treated me as a **woman**." Rin smiled at him. "For that, I thank you, Sesshoumaru-san."

"You're welcome, Rin-san. If that's all you had to say, I must be going…"

"Wait! Sesshoumaru-san! I--! Don't go, please! Stay for a moment! At least for the coffee!" Rin grabbed on his arm, preventing him from going. Noticing what she did, Rin let out a gasp and let of his arm. "G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to--!" Rin sighed sadly, her eyes half-closed from sadness. "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to act like that… I…"

Sesshoumaru observed her face for a moment, before he exhaled and remained by the doorway. "Alright then. I will stay for the coffee. After that, I will go home then."

Rin's eyes brightened up from his words and she smiled widely at him. "You can wait at the living room! Make yourself home! I'll be right back with the coffee, Sesshoumaru-san!"

When she left out of his sight again, Sesshoumaru walked into the living room and sat on a sofa. He couldn't help to notice the pile of mails in front of him. Bills, more likely. '_So this is the life of a common person… always have to fight to live another day. For me, it had been easy…'_

"Anoo, here's your coffee, Sesshoumaru-san." Rin placed the tray in front of him, sweeping aside her mails away from his sight.

"Arigatou." He took a sip of if, savoring the taste of it. '_Hmm, she must be the one at the restaurant who makes the coffee for the customers.'_ "It's good."

"Ah! It is? Oh, I'm glad that you liked it." Rin giggled nervously. '_I should really stop fooling around and… tell him what I really think about him! But… what if he…?'_ Rin couldn't finish the thought. It was too much for her to think otherwise. "Sesshoumaru-san… I love you…" she whispered softly. Rin's eyes widened in shock at what she just whispered out loud; oh god, hopefully **he** didn't heard her whisper.

At first, she stared only her knees, afraid to look at the man before her. Oh, how embarrassed she felt at the moment! Her heart in her chest was beating so fast, as if it was about to jump out of her! Then after her heart calmed down from the rapid beating within her, Rin finally found the courage to look up and at Sesshoumaru. She gasped again! From the look of his face, Rin knew that he **had** heard her! Oh no...

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-san--! I…!" Rin's delicate hands partly covered her red face; she looked at him between her fingers, trying to come up something to say to him.

"Do not speak lies."

"What? Lies? What do you mean by that?" Now she was completely clueless: lies?

"I've heard many love confessions from women around me. Especially from my ex-girlfriends. They say that loved me but in the end, all they could think of, were my fame, my money and themselves. None of them **really** loved me the way I am. When I saw you, I thought that you would be unlike them, but now… I don't know what to think of you."

Rin gasped softly, but then her shock changed into slight anger. "Oh? Is that what you think of me, now? Well, you're wrong about that!"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her. "I am?"

"Yes you are!" Rin stood up from her seat and was clenching her fists tightly. "I know what you've been going through! I've read the papers and listened to the news! And I feel sorry for you that you had bad luck with finding an ideal woman to share your life with! But that doesn't give you the right to judge **every** woman in Japan after experiencing few lousy relationships!" Rin explained to him with emotions. She could even feel the tears appear at the corner of her eyes, which she held back. No way will she cry in front of him, she had to act brave and show him that she wasn't weak! "Especially me! Please, don't compare me to your ex's! I'm **nothing** like them! I… I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks and fame… I fell in love with you because, you're you. After learning, what kind of a man you **really** are… the man away from cameras and news papers. I don't care if you don't have any feelings for me… I just don't care."

For a while, he was quite – unable to say any words to her. The silence between them was unbearable for her and so, Rin sat down on armchair. Her forehead leaning on her hand, with her eyes closed from him as she tried to control tears of frustration. There was a sound of clothes' rustling and the soft sound of feet stepping toward her. Still, she didn't look up.

"Rin…" His rough hand touched her velvet-like skin, trying to get her attention. "Rin, look at me… Please."

She could no longer deny his request and she looked up with watery eyes. Afraid of what will happen next.

"Rin, I apologize for my rude words. I did not think it through… and you're right, I do not know you well enough to make such conclusions about you."

"Sesshoumaru-san…"

"To tell you the truth that while working pass these weeks, I must confess that I **have** been thinking of you as well… and…"

"And?" Rin blinked.

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply and then let it out as a low sigh. "And I would like to know more of you."

The answer he received from Rin was a smile, which made her look beautiful in his eyes. He won't admit it out loud, at least, not at this moment, no.

**Epilogue**

"Aw, he's so adorable, Kagome-chan!" Rin leaned closer to see the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms after being fed.

It had been months since the day Sesshoumaru asked Rin to date with him, er, in his own unique way. So far, both of them are enjoying each other's company, the every second of it – although there have been some little bumps in their new relationship. But they've managed to overcome them.

Rin got to know of his only remaining family – Inuyasha and Kagome, and of course, Jaken (he has been in his family for years, so naturally, he is part of the family). Kagome was the one who warmly welcomed Rin into the family – Inuyasha just grunted "hello" at her, which earned him a slap from his pregnant wife.

Never in her life, had Rin felt so welcomed. Kagome became like an older sister for her and Inuyasha, well, he was like one of those grumpy-like older brothers who cares about their family, deep within him. Heh, that's one proof that he and Sesshoumaru are indeed brothers – no matter how they deny it.

Nonetheless, here she was, witnessing the arrival of the newest member of Yamamoto family, a baby boy of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, he is. He's my darling baby boy," Kagome softly kissed her baby's slightly hair head, the love for her newborn shining in her eyes. Inuyasha sat by her, staring at his son with gentleness in his golden eyes.

"I can't believe it… I have a son…"

"Hm, you better believe. I do wish that Kagome will teach him to be a better man than his father." Sesshoumaru smirked tautly.

"Why you…" Inuyasha snarled at the taller man.

"Both of you, please, behave. Or you will wake up Ruiji-chan." Kagome frowned at the grown men. Both men stopped and became quiet.

Rin giggled. "You do know how to silent them, Kagome-chan. Even Sesshoumaru. Should I be jealous about that?"

Kagome chuckled. "No. You will find your way to control Sesshoumaru, in time."

Both men sweatdropped as they listened to women's conversation. '_Women…'_ they thought.

Sesshoumaru interrupted the conversation with a light cough. "Rin, we should probably get going. We have that dinner later on this evening."

Rin checked at her wristwatch. "Oh my! You're right! I've to get home and get ready for it!"

"Dinner plans?" Kagome smiled knowingly.

"Ah, it was one of Sesshoumaru's dinner parties from his work." Rin blushed.

"Is that so? Well, enjoy your dinner party then! Come see us soon!" Kagome waved at them as they were leaving, while Inuyasha had his attention at his son in her arms.

"I will! Bye!" Rin waved back at her before closing the door and walked with Sesshoumaru through the hospital halls. "I'm happy for them! Ruiji-chan is so cute!"

"Hm. I suppose."

"Mou! Sesshoumaru! Don't **you** want a family of your own?"

Sesshoumaru took a quick look at her and then turned his eyes forward. "Maybe."

Rin blushed again and huffed in annoyance. Then she walked faster than him and stopped him by stepping into his way, smiling sweetly at him. "Someday… I will get a proper answer from you for the question. For now, being with you like this is enough for me." Rin leaned closer to him, her hands over his chest.

"Aa." He accepted her gentle kiss, answering to it with his own.

She still waits for him to say the three words for her, but as she said to him; being with him and feeling saved and loved in his arms, was enough for her. For now.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. nani! ** what!  
**2. –kun ** a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.  
**3. –sama ** a more respectful (even reverent) version of -san; means, "ma'am", "mistress", "lady", "lord" or "sir".  
**4. –san ** a polite suffix for "Mr.", "Mrs." and "Miss".   
**5. yarou ** vulgar referencing; maybe "asshole", "jerk"…  
**6. itee! ** oww!  
**7. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; "drat", "rats", "geez", "gawd".  
**8. hai ** yes.  
**9. iya da! ** no way!  
**10. –chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females.  
**11. unh! (intoning goes up) ** yeah!  
**12. arigatou (gozaimasu) ** thank you (very much)  
**13. uso! ** no way/ that's a lie!   
**14. chibi ** a preshrunk version of a character; also it literally mean 'kid'.  
**15. anoo ** an interjection; "well", "um..."  
**16. minna ** everyone / everybody.  
**17. iie ** no.  
**18. eeto ** similar to 'anoo'; "well", "er…"  
**19. aa ** "yeah", "yup"; a masculine expression.  
**20. owari ** the end.

Yes, Ruiji is the same Ruiji from my Inuyasha one-shot collection fanfic called "Feudal Fairy Tales". Only as a human! Whee! I love the chibi! (I should draw him someday…)

* * *

First draft: August 11 – August 13, 2005  
Re-written & second draft: October 14 – October 16, 2005

* * *

**After talk:** Damn! The previous one-shot fic was short, this one was long! o.o Hoo… 


End file.
